


Reversion

by TKXHV



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Death, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 20:21:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18532447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TKXHV/pseuds/TKXHV
Summary: Orihime prevents Ulquiorra from vanishing into dust, but she takes it too far.After all, her powers are not healing, but the undoing of events.





	Reversion

Time slowed to a crawl, and yet everything happened all too quickly.

One moment he was dying, slowly turning into ashes as his body grew too weak to even exist.  
And then the next?

A glowing sphere of soft orange light had encircled him, trapping him. Ulquiorra blinked, stunned, looking at the girl with her hands thrust forward and a look of terrified determination on her face.

"I reject."

Ulquiorra didn't understand.  
His body began to reform and he struggled to think of why she would do such a thing, surely she would know that this wouldn't convince him to have mercy upon-

His body suddenly shifted, a roll of nausea coursing though him caused by involuntary regression into... into....  
He looked down.  
Ulquiorra was in his original resurrection form.

Ulquiorra didn't understand.  
There was another shift, another wave of sickness and he felt himself sway. He felt his wings retreat into his back, he felt the weight of his hollow mask lessen.

Ulquiorra looked back up at the girl and felt his blood run cold

No.

"I reject!"

No no no no-

Ulquiorra surged forward.

No no no she can't do this! 

He began to pound his fists against the inside of the dome, ignoring the searing jolts of pain that came with each strike against it.

STOP THIS YOU CAN'T DO THIS!

She flinched but she did not stop.

"I reject!"

"NO NO NO NO STOP THIS! YOU HAVE TO ST-"

Ulquiorra didn't realize he had been screaming out loud until a sudden pressure surged up from inside his throat, choking him into silence as a white, viscous fluid burst from his mouth and began to envelop his body.  
In blind panic he tried to dig his claws into the bone, desperate to rip away at his face to free his senses. He couldn't scream, he couldn't hear, he couldn't smell, there was nothing, nothing, nothing but the sight of that wretched girl as he watched her lips say that same wretched thing.

His body cracked, twisted and grew. Warping sickeningly into a larger bestial form. The wings that had burst out from his back crushed against the inside of the dome as he thrashed about, trying to break out from his prison before it was too late.  
Ulquiorra felt a split form over his face, and he wrenched his jaws open, jagged teeth heaving as a ghastly, primal roar ripped from his throat.

The girl persisted.

"I reject!"

Ulquiorra erupted.  
There was so much... there was too much....  
He formless, yet he was being crushed from all sides by the glacial weight of the hundreds of thousands of souls that he had once been a part of. But unlike before, where he was as mindless as they were, pushing and pulling aimlessly togehter, Ulquiorra was fully aware of himself, he could feel how small he was, he could feel how suffocating this was. Ulquiorra could feel that only he had survived.  
He tried to struggle, to pull himself to the top like he had done before, but it hurt so much-

"I reject!"

The unending vastness of his Gillan form began to wither. The transformation happening so dizzyingly quickly Ulquiorra could barely keep himself upright, half slumping to the ground weakly as he gasped for breath.  
He felt... weak... weaker than he had ever remembered being. He blinked, trying to steady his swimming vision as he watched the girl cast the final indignity.  
She was so quiet, Ulquiorra almost didn't hear her.

"I... I reject."

And everything went dark.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

~

The ground rumbled distantly, a strong spiritual pressure rose and rolled like waves in the ocean, hushed voices whispered nearby.  
Ulquiorra stirred, but didn't move, he wasn't sure that he could move. There was an uncomfortable weight on his chest and darkness blurrily gave way to light as he cracked open an eye, straining to lift his head to see what it was.  
The whispering stopped and the girl suddenly came into view, she looked ill and scared but still forced a smile on her face, "You're awake! I wasn't sure how long you'd be out-"  
Ulquiorra stopped listening to her, her noise was too much to deal with on top of the suffocating amount of Reishi that surrounded them, and took in his surroundings.

There was a large broken slab of pale stone angled over them, keeping them out of the light of the false day-lit sky of Las Noches and moderately sheltered from the battle that raged in the distance. Ulquiorra's back was cold against the tiled floor that used to be a part of an espada palace and he belatedly realized that he was naked, though he could feel that he was at least covered by what felt like a sheet of cloth.  
He made himself sit up and gave himself a moment to let his dizziness settle (still ignoring the girl's inane chatter which turned into inane fretting) when the weight on his chest shifted, the sound of soft mental clinking making him look down.

There was a chain.

 

There was a chain laying lax, with one end buried firmly in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and feedback would be greatly appreciated!  
> (and if anyone catches any spelling or grammar errors, please let me know so I can fix them)


End file.
